1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer having a detachable hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDDs) have been made smaller and smaller, and their memory capacity has become greater. For their decreased size and increased memory capacity, the HDDs are now incorporated not only in desk-top personal computers, but also in lap-top personal computers. Very recently, a lap-top personal computer has been developed which comprises not only a detachable display but also a detachable HDD. Since the detachable HDD is small and light, the lap-top computer is smaller, lighter and more portable than the prior-art personal computers.
A personal computer having a detachable HDD has a lock mechanism for locking the HDD. The supply of power to the personal computer must, therefore, be stopped before the HDD is attached to or detached from the main body, while power is being supplied to the main body of the computer, noise will be generated and may cause the HDD or the system board of the computer to malfunction.